In A Matter of Minutes
by Aurealis
Summary: Peter gets in trouble at school and Tony comes to rescue


It is by pure miracle that Peter does not have aquaphobia. If anything, nearly drowning, tangled in a parachute and having Iron Man save you should make sure Peter stayed out of bodies of water, but no, the boy was psychologically unharmed. He did not have nightmares, Tony had asked, nor did he fear swimming. His training included water exercises such as deep water rescue and learning the suits capabilities in the element. He excelled and Tony was so proud.

Peter's evolvement was also obvious in P.E., although the boy tried his hardest to hide. His physique was better, he was hardly ever out of breath. His mentor had numerous times mentioned that doing better in P.E would not give out his secret: Peter was in an age where boy's grew muscles and thus sometimes they learned to control their bodies better. No one would pay any attention if he suddenly became a sports all-star¨. 

"Just try to avoid backflips," Tony had told. "But in games and such, why not show off a bit."

But Peter never did, he was too humble, too scared, too used to his role of never succeeding.

And really, nothing could have prevented the unexpected accident.

It was a Tuesday and the last lesson of the day was P.E. Midtown Tech had just been granted an indoor swimming pool. Previously they had visited the local center but the traffic was hell and it was difficult to get times for every class. So, with some donations, they extra wing had been built and everyone was excited.

Peter's class was working on technique with Coach Wilson who, although not a swimmer, had very much theoretical knowledge and was able to help all the students in their problems.

"One two three, breath, one two three, breath, that's it Betty!"

Peter slammed his hand on the edge of the pool and looked around. He was doing fantastic job of staying under the radar. No one suspected a thing, No one knew he had just had the same lesson a month previously and thus worked with the technique from time to time. When he had a free slot from all the other training he had.

Ned swam a little further away and edge his friend to follow. Peter grinned and kicked the wall to get a good start speed.

Ten minutes later, Coach blew the whistle.

"Alright, everyone, time is up! Finish the lap if you started a new one and then to the showers."

Only Ned and Peter plus Flash and his friend stayed. When they were alone, Peter jumped on Ned's back and forced him under the water. His friend emerged a second later and Peter started to swim away. Ned caught his foot and returned the favor. Peter came back up, laughing and spitting out water.

"Some game, huh?"

Peter turned to Flash and shrugged.

"We played this a lot when we were younger."

Could this be considered a training exercise, Peter wondered in his mind? He would need to ask Mr Stark.

His thoughts were cut off when he was under the water again. The hands were different, there was not the gentle, soft hold but rather it forced him to stay down. Peter struggled to the surface and coughed. Ned swam to him and hit his back.

"What the hell was that?"

Flash merely shrugged.

"A game."

"We don't play like that?"

Flash grinned: "Oh, you want to know how big boys play?"

Peter had barely gotten his breath back when he was forced back under. Water filled his nose, bubbles danced around him. He tried to force Flash off him but there was no leverage.

Flash let go. Peter took in a huge breath. His heart was rising. His lungs did not get full before Flash's face disappeared from his view and someone attacked him from behind.

Ned was screaming, he couldn't make sense of the words. It sounded off but loud.

He was let up.

"Stop it," Ned shouted and tried to fight Flash but he was not strong enough. Peter's head was swimming, his friend did not leave, Ned was too afraid for him.

He was dunked under, it was like a poem with rhythm and rhymes. Was this torture?

His lungs were burning, he struggled to hold his mouth closed. He was nauseous, his head hurt. He was scared. There were hands over him, holding him down, forcing him under the water.

Peter tensed, he had to get out. He had to get air.

It was like then.

A flash of memory.

He was tangled in a sheet. He couldn't get it off.

Those hands, he couldn't get it off.

Noises from above.

A thruster.

A voice, screaming.

Peter was let up and forced down again but it was no good. He was going into shock. His eyes were wide with fear, he was too deep in his memories.

Ned saw it, his friend was pale and not there.

Screaming intensified.

The plane, the Vulture, he had dropped.

Air burst out between his lips.

Fighting over him.

Iron Man, red, hands grabbing him.

A kick on his head.

Peter breathes in the water. Chlorine burns his windpipe and lungs. He is nauseous and gags, more water come in. His stomach contracts, trying to expel the liquid.

Help, someone.

He needs help.

Peter realizes it as the hands loosen their hold. Someone says his name.

Or is it his imagination.

Help, he can't swim up.

He tries to breathe.

Tony never taught this.

He knows how to save a drowning person.

He doesn't know what to do when you are the one dying.

His bracelet, a black wristband no one pays an attention to, flashes red.

It's the last thing Peter sees before his mind shuts down.

Flash and his friend let go of Peter's hair and shoulders and swim away.

"That was a fun game, Parker."

Ned feels like banging their heads to the edge of the pool until the water is red but his mind is occupied by a horrifying reality.

Peter is not coming up.

Peter is still underwater.

His friend is not moving.

"Peter!" Ned shouted and dove. He is not the strongest swimmer by any measure but adrenaline gives him a boost. The boy grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him up. He cradled Peter in his arms and shook him.

"Peter!" He tapped the boy's face repeatedly. "C'mon, man, wake up."

But Peter was unresponsive, dead to the world. His lips and the area around them were blue, his skin was pale. His eyes did not open, dark lashes a stark contrast against his colorless lids.

"Oh God," Ned breathed out. This was not good. He wrapped his arms around Peter's chest and kicked with his legs until he reached the metal ladder.

"Hang on, man, hang on," he maneuvered himself up to the floor and pulled Peter with him. The boy was dead weight in his arms, arms hanging limply by his sides. The bracelet was still flashing.

Flash paled at the sight.

"Oh shit," he muttered as Ned laid Peter down. At first he had though the pair was pulling his leg. They were so strange he wouldn't put it past them. But there was no way Parker could fake that kind of lifelessness.

Ned crouched next to his friend.

"Peter," he slapped his cheek repeatedly and blew in his face. "You are safe now, breathe. Please, wake up.

"This is not good," Flash's friend shook his head and leaned down to grab Peter's wrist. "What is that?" He pointed at the bracelet. Ned did not waste time to tell, he knew Flash would not believe until he saw some proof. He pulled Peter's head back until his neck was straight and listened, with an ear close to his lips.

"He swallowed water," Flash stepped forward, his eyes on Peter's stomach that was slightly swollen. "We should try to get it out."

"He is not breathing," Ned shook his head in disbelief.

"Pulse is still there," the other boy said. "He needs mouth to mouth."

"I don't know how to do it," Ned said in dismay. "I have forgotten."

"It's easy," Flash was never one to not show his knowledge, even when the situation was this dire. "You place your lips on his, close his nose and blow air till his chest rises."

"Why don't you do it then?" His friend commented and Flash paled.

"I won't kiss Parker!"

"It's not a kiss, it will save his life!"

The dispute would have gone forever had it not been for the sound of a window shattering. Ned covered his friend although the glass shards never reached them. A whirring sound and then someone ran to them.

"Move!" Tony Stark pushed the boys out of the way but with Peter's friend he was gentler.

"I will take it from here."

Ned stood up immediately and Tony took his place.

"How long was he under?" He asked, ear on Peter's lips and fingers tracking his pulse point. The boys looked at each other.

"I don't- a minute," Ned counted. He wasn't sure but it was the closes estimate.

"And how long has he been laying here while you idiots just bantered?"

Flash's face grew hot.

"We-"

He didn't finish, his eyes were fixed on the image of Tony Stark, one of his idols, locking his lips with Peter Parker. The boy's chest rose and fell with a gurgling sound.

"Well?!" Tony didn't wait to check if Peter would start breathing on his own. He gave another breath, trying to maintain oxygen in the boy's heart and brain.

"We didn't know what to do," The other boy started to explain and Tony shot him a heated glare.

"Anything is better than just standing around. You could have started chest compressions."

Ned paled, his knees nearly buckling.

"Is he-"

"No," Tony shook his head, eyes focused on Peter. Water dribbled from the boy's mouth and Tony rolled him swiftly to his side and back. Peter was given another breath, the gurgling did not stop.

"He is too stubborn to die at school."

Flash took a step closer. He couldn't believe it, Tony Stark was at his school and tending to the boy he harassed daily.

"I-" He started, he wanted to say something. Flash couldn't bear the silence that was only broken by Tony Starks heavy breaths.

"He swallowed water."

It was like irony that at that moment Peter's stomach contracted and a spray of water emerged from his mouth. Tony let go of the boy's nose and more followed.

"I noticed," the man grunted in annoyance as he rolled the boy on his side and patted his bare back. "Curious that."

"No, I mean-" Flash was cut off by a furious glare.

Tony helped the boy back on the proper position and pulled back his jaw. He opened the small mouth properly, pinched the nose and pressed his lips over the boy's. He forced air through Peter's windpipe to his lungs. Tony broke the seal and listened as involuntarily the body exhaled. There was no movement.

"Fuck," he swore and breathed for his protégé. It should not have come as a surprise, Peter had been minutes without air. His body was still in shock.

It was by some divine guidance that Tony had arranged a course in CPR for Peter and had accompanied the boy there. For a superhero, first aid was an essential skill and Peter had been very eager to learn. It also didn't hurt that FRIDAY had estimated that by the route he was going, the possibility of Peter needing CPR by the end of the year had been 76%. Peter had giggled when they practiced Heimlich Maneuver because the thrusts felt funny.

"Peter," Tony shook the boy from the shoulder and patted his face. "Peter! Open your eyes, kid! C'mon, wake up."

Flash was full of questions he wanted to voice but the only one that left his lips was: "He breathed!"

Peter's eyes were closed but his mouth opened and closed like he was gasping for air. Tony placed a hand on the boy's chest and paled slightly.

"That's agonal gasping."

Ned had never heard of it.

"What is it?" He asked frantically as Tony wrapped his hand around the boy's jaw and locked it in place and resumed mouth to mouth.

"Is he dying?" He asked again as Tony gave no answer, only breathed for Peter. Five breathes later, Tony took a break and checked Peter's condition again.

"This is good," the man nodded, mostly talking to himself. "Bruce told me about this. He is starting to come back."

Flash was shaking in place.

"But what is that?!"

Peter's eyes had opened but his gaze was unfocused. His mouth was opening and closing, tongue slightly peeking out.

"His pulse is stronger," Tony muttered and snapped his fingers in front of the boy's eyes.

"Peter, you with me yet?"

The man got no contact.

"It's okay," Tony muttered as he leaned down and resumed to breathe for his kid. "I'll help, I'll help you."

Flash was losing patience. He had never meant for Peter to enter death's doors. He had only meant the dunking as a bit of harmless fun. The most it would get was coughing, maybe a nosebleed but this- he had not meant this. He had assumed Peter was fine, the boy had been moving till the last second. And now Tony Stark was here, the man he adored, the man Parker claimed he had an internship with. He had not believed a word that came out the boy's mouth. If it was an internship, how had Stark known to come here?

"No one of this makes sense!"

Tony lost his cool, he whipped around: "You don't get a say in this!" The man shouted. "I could get you in jail for attempted murder! I know you and-"

At that moment, Peter started to hurl. It wasn't the slight coughs he had occasionally given when Tony had patted his back. This was full out throwing up of not only chlorine water but lunch and breakfast. Tony forgot all about Flash and lifted his kid into a leaning down sitting position.

"That's it," he muttered, one arm around the boy's middle, pushing in slightly to help get the toxins out of his stomach. "Get it all out, c'mon."

He patted Peter on the back, tried to make sure he wouldn't choke on vomit or aspirate it. He alternated with pats and rubs, like the time Peter had trained too hard and spent half an hour hugging the toilet.

Finally, there was nothing more to come up and Peter became a dead weight. Tony gently leaned him back against his chest.

"Deep breaths," He coaxed, Peter's eyes wandered across the place and people there. "Follow me, kid, follow my rhythm."

Peter shivered and the man frowned and started the take off his jacket, a bit difficult when Peter was still resting against him.

"Get him blanket or towel. Bring several, he needs to be kept warm."

Ned ran away to fill the ordeal, the other boy followed soon after. Flash didn't move but Tony didn't even regard him. He had eyes only for the shivering, brown haired form whose face was getting back color as oxygen entered his bloodstream. Tony wrapped the designer suit jacket around the boy and only then did Flash and Peter notice his outfit.

"You-" Peter started but coughed harshly.

"Don't try to talk just yet," He cocooned Peter tightly and pulled him into his arms.

"Were you-?" The boy whispered and Tony rolled his yes. That was a compromise.

"I was at a board meeting when FRIDAY told you were not breathing and your BP was dropping rapidly."

Peter's eyes widened: "You didn't-"

"Of course I came," He pulled out the hand that had the band. "And it was a good thing because if those three were your only defense you would be dead."

Tony tried to breathe some warmth back into Peter's fingers. To Flash, the scene had something pure and unexplainable. What was Peter Parker to arose such emotions in steady, unapproachable Man if Iron? Everyone knew no one could get close to Tony Stark, nobody could say he belonged to the close circle. There was no one but Pepper Potts that Tony Stark would do anything for.

But here was Parker, laying in Stark's arms as Ned came back with a dozen towels and Coach Wilson and by what it seemed half of their gym class.

"Everyone stand back," Coach called but it had no effect, everyone wanted to see Tony Stark and the boy that was brought back from the dead. Ned took a hold of Peter and began to dry his hair as Tony stood up.

"What the hell was this?" The man shouted and Peter flinched. He could count on one hand all the times he had seen Tony lose his cool. "You left children unattended! You never leave children alone by water! Even I know that and you are a teacher!"

"I-" Coach was in shock. "I am sorry."

"Sorry?! Sorry does not cut it! I come here and find Peter not breathing! Where the hell where you?!"

Flash knows the minute the Coach gains some of his confidence back that his teacher was in the wrong.

"What are you doing here, I should ask?" The man leveled the billionaire with a glare of his own. "You are in school property-"

"Cry me a river, I will pay the fucking fines but you can kiss my feet that one of your students isn't brain dead! Guess who the public will turn against when this goes viral?"

Some teens had their phones out. Most were filming Tony Stark roasting Coach Wilson but some were focused on Peter, on the boy's sluggish movements and weak coughs. Few had the sense to not preserve the moment in memory cards but rather help the victim gain the warmth back on his arms and legs.

The fight was interrupted by the oncoming sound of propellers. It got louder and louder and the students turned their lenses towards the windows.

"What the hell?" Flash asked, his hand shielding his eyes against the bright afternoon sun as he tried to peer outside.

Tony glanced at his phone .

"Well, that is my cue to leave."

We crouched by Peter who was wrapped in multiple towels, only parts of his body visible were his feet and head.

"C'mon kid," He lifted the boy and adjusted his hold for a second. "We're going on a helicopter."


End file.
